Encontros e Desencontros
by Suryia Tsukiyono
Summary: Omi já não consegue suportar a dor do amor não correspondido e esse sentimento provocará grandes desencontros. Yaoi, Lemon (AyaxOmi, YohjixKen, KenxOmi)
1. Parte I

Titulo: Encontros e Desencontros  
Autora: Suryia Tsukiyono  
Pares: Aya + Omi, Ken + Yohji, Ken x Omi  
Classificação: Yaoi, Lemon, Angst  
Weiß Kreuz não é meu. São de propriedade de Takehito Koyasu e Project Weiß.

**Esta fic é dedicada a minha amiga Evil Kitsune, obrigado por sua amizade e incentivo. **

* * *

Encontros e Desencontros 

Por Suryia Tsukiyono 

**Parte I**

Seus olhos estavam perdidos sobre o quadro negro, a voz imponente do professor não lhe transmitia nada, seus ouvidos pareciam estar fechados para qualquer coisa adversa de seus pensamentos. Rolava o lápis sobre o caderno numa continuidade irritante até que sentiu um cascudo ser acertado fortemente na sua cabeça. Olhou para o colega da carteira ao lado e este lhe sorriu advertindo. 

"Terra chamando Omi-sam, hora de aterrissar...", disse o menino sem querer chamar muita atenção. "É melhor começar a prestar atenção na aula ou o professor vai começar a implicar com você". 

Omi sorriu de volta em agradecimento, não havia percebido que sua distração estava sendo algo visivelmente perceptível. O sinal tocou, o garoto recolheu seu material devagar e levantou-se caminhando até a porta. Aquela manhã não havia sido muito diferente dos outros dias, mas naquele dia em especial Omi sentia-se estranho. Foi tirado de seus pensamentos quando na porta do colégio uma menina lhe gritou. "Estude para a prova de amanhã!". Prova? Que prova? Omi acenou de volta concordando, mas a verdade era que não reservava nenhuma preocupação quanto aquilo. Nada conseguia tira-lo de sua reflexão e isso tinha um motivo, um motivo chamado Aya.

Voltou a ficar imerso em seus pensamentos enquanto caminhava de volta para a casa, não conseguia fazer a imagem do ruivo sair de sua cabeça, isso havia começado quando havia incumbido a ele próprio da árdua missão de tentar entender o comportamento do espadachim. O que ele ainda não tinha percebido é que com o passar do tempo suas considerações sobre Aya deixaram de ser um mero objeto de seu estudo particular em questão, mas havia passado a ser algo muito alem disso. Aya era agora uma pessoa por quem nutria sentimentos profundos e ao perceber isso Omi deixou de tentar entender Aya para tentar entender seus próprios sentimentos. De onde aquilo teria surgindo? O ruivo jamais havia dado qualquer demonstração de afeto que pudesse levar o chibi a despertar tais sentimentos e isso deixava Omi confuso, por mais que refletisse sobre aquilo sua mente não apresentava nenhuma resposta satisfatória.

Parou em frente à porta do Koneko e respirou fundo reunindo coragem para entrar. Abriu a porta e entrou cuidadosamente, "Konnichiwa! Já estou de volta!", saldou Omi aos outros três rapazes com um sorriso.

Yohji também lhe sorriu de volta, "Que bom que chegou! Estávamos mesmo precisando de ajuda, parece que o movimento hoje vai ser grande na loja". 

Ken se aproximou do garoto tomando gentilmente a pilha de livros das mãos de Omi. "Nossa, você vai mesmo ler tudo isso?", perguntou Ken fazendo uma cara de poucos ânimos. 

"Hai, é dever da escola. Não se pode fazer muita coisa quanto a isso", respondeu com um muxoxo. Foi nessa hora que seus olhos percorreram a floricultura em busca do ruivo, ele estava sentado num canto preparando um arranjo. Os olhos azuis de Omi esperaram por alguma reação de Aya, mas não ouve nenhuma manifestação por parte deste. O Espadachim apenas levantou o olhar observando os outros três e quando seu olhar encontrou com o de Omi voltou a se concentrar no arranjo no ponto onde havia parado praticamente ignorando a presença do garoto. O olhar do loirinho encheu-se de decepção ao ver que suas expectativas não passaram de mero delírio. Por que ele ainda tinha que ter expectativas? Sentiu-se um idiota. Substituiu rapidamente o olhar decepcionado por um de seus sorrisos. O que seriam dos seres humanos sem suas mascaras? 

"Vou subir para trocar de roupa e já volto", informou pegando de volta os livros das mãos de Ken e disparando para dentro de casa. 

O jogador observou a figura franzina do menino desaparecer na porta, não pode deixar de pensar como Omi era encantador. Perguntara-se muitas vezes como Omi conseguia levar aquele tipo de vida. Não devia ser nada fácil viver três vidas como o garoto fazia, era um assassino frio enfrentando todo tipo de perigo durante a noite, mas durante o dia encantava a todos com seu sorriso por mais que o trabalho estivesse sendo penoso, havia dias em que o movimento na loja era grande e mesmo assim Omi sempre estava disposto. Pensou que alem de tudo Omi ainda tinha as obrigações escolares precisando fingir ser um garoto normal, fingir era uma boa palavra para definir a vida de Omi, pois definitivamente ele não era um garoto normal, tendo que se dividir entre todas essas tarefas, e alem do mais Omi não podia ter amigos como todos os outros, devia se sentir muito só. Mas o garoto ostentava sempre aquela alegria, muito embora Ken soubesse que aquilo não passava de um subterfúgio para disfarçar toda a amargura que o pequeno sentia pela vida. 

"Pronto! Já estou aqui", avisou Omi aparecendo na entrada. "Me dêem logo as tarefas de hoje". 

'Ele nunca se cansa', pensou o jogador refletindo sobre de onde Omi tirava tanta energia. 

"Ei Ken! Faça alguma coisa de útil na vida e me ajude a carregar esse vaso. Essa coisa pesa muito!", Instigou Yohji trazendo o moreno de volta a realidade. 

Já era noite, Omi estava em seu quarto, paginava os diversos livros que tinha trazido consigo aquela tarde. E embora quisesse rapidamente executar aquela tarefa, não estava conseguindo. Ficava imaginando o que os outros estariam fazendo no andar de baixo, os outros? A quem Omi queria enganar? Era Aya que o distraía e não os outros. Sacudiu a cabeça com força, decidido a resolver aquele contratempo e saiu do quarto com a pilha de livros na mão. Da ponta da escada ao olhar para baixo Omi pode observar Aya sentado calmamente no sofá, estava lendo um livro. Pensou seriamente se deveria mesmo interromper o passatempo do ruivo, talvez isso deixasse Aya irritado, mas ainda assim iria tentar. Desceu e se aproximou devagar, não tinha a menor idéia de como iniciar aquela abordagem. 

"Aya-kun, será que... será que você poderia fazer a gentileza de me ajudar com o dever de casa?", disse com a voz tímida e os olhos baixos. Tinha plena consciência de que não precisava de Aya para fazer aquele trabalho, podia pesquisar tudo que quisesse na internet, mas não sossegaria enquanto estivesse pensando nele, alem do mais era uma ótima oportunidade para estar perto de Aya. 

"Tenho dever de literatura para fazer, e você sabe que eu não tenho muito tempo para ler todos esses livros e como eu sei que você lê muito pensei que... poderia me ajudar", explicou Omi mostrando a pilha de livros e fazendo uma expressão que despertaria a piedade de qualquer um, qualquer um menos o frio Aya. 

Aya o olhou meio de soslaio. "Hun... isso não pode ficar para amanhã? Já está um pouco tarde, não acha?". 

"Sim... claro. Desculpe por ter lhe incomodado", desculpou-se completamente envergonhado. 

Omi sentiu vontade de correr para seu quarto. Como pode pensar que Aya iria se interessar por algum assunto seu? Não, o ruivo não faria isso e Omi pensou que já devia ter se acostumado com essas situações, ser repelido não era uma novidade para ele. Não passava de um rejeitado, embora pensar dessa forma lhe doesse muito. E por mais que tentasse pensar diferente aquilo era a única verdade. Deu dois passos para traz e sentiu alguém tocar seu ombro, virou-se um pouco assustado. 

"Oi, Omi", disse Ken com um sorriso terno. "Eu ouvi o que disse e... Eu não sei muito de literatura, mas se você está precisando de ajuda podemos tentar entender essa coisa juntos". 

O vazio que havia ficado no peito de Omi desapareceu por completo e foi preenchido de uma enorme satisfação. Achou engraçado ao notar como Ken sempre aparecia nos momentos em que seus pensamentos começavam a verter para um mundo muito sombrio, como se o jogador lhe estendesse a mão impedindo Omi de cair num abismo de dor e desespero. Aquela não era a primeira vez. Ia responder ao jogador mais foi duramente interrompido por Aya. 

"Pode deixar que eu mesmo explico para ele", disse o ruivo lançando um olhar muito serio para o jogador. 

"Mas você disse que não...", insistiu Ken sem entender o que fizera Aya mudar de idéia. 

"Já disse que não precisa, Ken. Eu mesmo vou fazer isso. Agora... Boa noite!", respondeu Aya dispensando literalmente a presença do jogador. 

"Ok, Boa noite para os dois então", disse Ken saindo da sala com o olhar meio desolado. 

Omi nada conseguiu dizer, não podia mesmo compreender aquelas variações no comportamento e no humor de Aya, era melhor desistir. 

"Vem, deixe-me ver o que você tem aí", disse Aya apontando para os livros e dando espaço para Omi se sentar junto a ele. 

Yohji acendeu a luz da cozinha e encontrou o jogador sentado na mesa, olhou-o com curiosidade. 

"Meu reino por seus pensamentos", disse o loiro sentando-se ao lado dele. 

"Hun... não é nada não. Só vim tomar um pouco de chá", respondeu o jogador tentando aparentar casualidade. 

"Sei... Estava pensando no garoto de novo, não é?", interpelou o playboy nada sutil. 

"Não, Yohji. Não estava", respondeu enfático. Não se sentia muito à vontade falando sobre aquilo. 

"É claro que estava. Ele está lá na sala com o Aya. Parecem muito concentrados no estudo", comentou Yohji testando a reação do jogador enquanto contornava seus ombros com o braço. 

"É eu sei...", disse o jogador encostando a cabeça no peito de Yohji mostrando-se um pouco desapontado. 

"Não esquenta. Ele ainda é muito jovem e imaturo. Vai demorar ate perceber o que você sente por ele", Yohji foi se aproximando do rosto do jogador beijando-lhe a fronte. 

O jogador interrompeu o carinho levantando-se abruptamente e levando a xícara ate a pia. Yohji se levantou indo atrás do jogador. Aproximou-se bem devagar envolvendo a cintura do Ken por traz fazendo um arrepio percorrer a espinha do moreno. O Playboy sempre soube da estranha admiração que Ken sentia por Omi, mas realmente não acreditava que aquilo poderia interferir na relação com seu amante. E às vezes até usava disso para provocar o jogador. 

"Você não acha mesmo que algum dia vocês dois teriam alguma coisa, ou acha?", Yohji não estava nem um pouco interessado naquela reposta, mas gostava de ver Ken ficar nervoso sempre que vinha com aquelas insinuações. 

"Não, Yohji. Eu nem estava pensando nisso", retrucou Ken tentando parecer que não se importava muito. 

"Mentiroso... Eu sei que você está doidinho para levar o garoto para cama", sussurrou provocativo nos ouvidos de Ken ao mesmo tempo em que pressionava mais seu corpo contra o dele. 

"Pare, Yohji", pediu Ken virando-se de frente deixando as bocas quase se tocarem e sentindo a pressão do membro rijo do homem mais velho contra o seu. "Pare, ou eles vão acabar desconfiando que nós...". 

"Não, eles nem suspeitam disso, nós fingimos muito bem", interrompeu saqueando os suculentos lábios de Ken. "Agora pare de pensar naquele garoto. Você não pode ter com ele o que você pode ter comigo". 

"E o que eu posso ter com você que não posso ter com ele?", Ken estava se fazendo de desentendido. 

"Hun... sexo... o melhor que você já experimentou", respondeu lançando-lhe um olhar malicioso e um sorrisinho maroto. 

Ken até quis rir daquilo, era uma coisa bem típica de Yohji, mas era esse jeito especial do loiro que o fazia ser diferente dos outros e que tinha conquistado o jogador. 

"Estou te esperado hoje à noite em meu quarto de novo, vou deixar a porta aberta", O playboy deu uma piscadela e se retirou da cozinha deixando o jogador pensativo. Yohji era mesmo um maluco. 

Já estava bem tarde da noite quando Aya decidiu que deveriam encerrar os estudos, os outros dois integrantes do Weiss já haviam se recolhido e Aya achou que ele e Omi deviam fazer o mesmo. O garoto lamentou que àquelas horas em que pode ficar mais perto de Aya, por mais singelo que isso fosse, haviam acabado. Agradeceu infinitamente ao ruivo por ter desperdiçado um pouco do seu tempo com ele. Aya não lhe deu muita atenção e subiu para seu quarto antes mesmo que Omi acabasse de guardar os livros. O garoto subiu as escadas, mas ficou imóvel quando passou pela porta do quarto de Ken. Podia ouvir ruídos estranhos, o jogador arfava intensamente. Omi largou os livros no chão e colou os ouvidos na porta tentando captar melhor o som que vinha do interior do aposento. A porta estava apenas encostada Omi a empurrou alguns centímetros, estava consciente que não devia entrar assim sem pedir licença, mas foi guiado por sua curiosidade. 

"Ken-kun...", chamou tímido deixando apenas o rosto aparecer na porta, mas o suficiente para averiguar todo o interior do quarto. Encontrou o jogador deitado no chão, sem camisa e todo suado. Adentrou mais um pouco e se aproximou."O que você está fazendo?". 

"Ahh Oi, Omi! Estou me exercitando. Chama-se abdominal, nunca ouviu falar?", respondeu sem parar o exercício. 

"Ah, sim, claro! Na verdade eu devia ter perguntado o por que e não o que...", explicou-se ajoelhando ao lado de Ken. 

"Por que? Hunn, não sei... sempre faço isso antes de dormir depois eu tomo um banho e durmo me sentindo muito mais leve". 

"Que disposição, depois de um dia cansativo devia estar querendo descansar logo", disse Omi surpreso admirando a performance do outro. 

"Eu digo o mesmo de você, Omi. Não pense que eu não sei que você fica até altas horas da noite naquele computador". 

"Como... Como você sabe?", o chibi o observou com olhos curiosos. 

"Porque posso ouvir o barulho do teclado daqui", revelou com um sorriso. Não achou que isso denunciaria a Omi que ele passava muitas das noites atento a todos os sons vindos do quarto do garoto, tentando imaginar o que Omi fazia, como dormia... Deu um suspiro longo. 

"Pode? Mas o barulho é quase imperceptível!", indagou Omi um pouco envergonhado, não imaginava que podia estar incomodando o sono do jogador. "Desculpe, eu não queria atrapalha-lo". 

"Claro que não, Omi. Você não me atrapalha nunca. Já lhe disse isso mil vezes", Ken tentou contornar a situação, não havia sido sua intenção deixa-lo constrangido e muito menos lhe dar uma bronca. 

Ken sempre era tão gentil que Omi chegava até a se achar importante, mas essa sensação não passava de um mero instante. "Bom, acho que vou para meu quarto agora. Só vim mesmo dar boa noite". 

"Certo, mas não fique acordado até tarde", pediu Ken, não queria que Omi ficasse doente por não descansar de tantas atividades. 

"Está bem, você também. Não se esforce muito", disse Omi já quase do lado de fora. 

Ken concordou com movimento de cabeça, mas sabia que essa era uma promessa muito difícil de cumprir. Como poderia não se esforçar? Daqui a alguns minutos iria encontrar seu amante, e passar uma noite ao lado de Yohji não era exatamente o sinônimo de descanso. 

*************** 

"Siberian!! Já podemos deixar o local. Abyssinian já eliminou o alvo", disse o playboy chamando Ken no transmissor.

"Baliness, devemos esperar o sinal de bombay, ele ainda não se comunicou. Devemos esperar que ele nos indique o caminho", retrucou o jogador atento aos movimentos a sua volta, estavam num local estranho e embora a missão aparentasse sucesso era melhor não facilitar. 

"Podem seguir pela lateral esquerda, a entrada principal ainda está vigiada. Descendo as escadas do próximo corredor vocês encontraram uma porta que dá para um pátio interno. Encontro com vocês nessa porta. Não há saída nesse pátio, mas existe uma escada que dá para uma parte mais elevada, de lá é possível pular o muro". Informou o garoto dando todas as coordenadas que os outros precisavam para escapar daquele lugar sem serem descobertos. 

"Você desarmou todos os alarmes, bombay?", questionou Aya, queria ter certeza que nada sairia errado. 

"Sim, Abyssinian. Instalei as bombas precisamente e desarmei os alarmes, apenas um ainda continua ativo, estou indo desativa-lo nesse momen... AHHHHHHHH!!", a explicação de Omi veio seguida de um grito que preocupou a todos. 

"Bambay!!! Bonbay!! Responda! O que aconteceu? Responda!!!", gritou o jogador, mas infelizmente não obteve nenhuma resposta. 

A sirene não demorou o soar, logo haveriam inimigos a procura deles, o lugar era rigorosamente vigiado. 

"Não podemos continuar aqui", sentenciou Aya rapidamente ao ouvir o estridente disparar do alarme. 

"Mas e bombay? Aconteceu alguma coisa com ele e...", tentou dialogar Ken, mas sendo duramente interrompido por Aya. 

"Ele disse que nos encontraria na saída do pátio, não disse? Precisamos confiar que é isso que ele irá fazer", explicou Aya já sem muita paciência, ou saiam logo daquele lugar ou nenhum deles conseguiria escapar, "Vamos!". 

Eles correram na direção do corredor indicado por Omi, pegando a escada lateral, Ao final dela encontraram a porta que devia dar para o pátio externo, estava muito escuro. Aya empurrou a porta forçando-a a abrir e já se preparavam para sair quando Ken os deteve. 

"Esperem, onde está bombay?", perguntou Siberian bastante preocupado, sabia que não teria coragem de deixar o lugar deixando Omi para traz, ainda mais sem saber o que lhe tinha acontecido. 

"Estou aqui...", respondeu Omi com uma voz fraca e se esgueirando pela parede. 

"Você está atrasado", disse Aya. 

"Desculpe, tive um contratempo...", desculpou-se Omi sem encara-lo, estava envergonhado, Aya havia literalmente chamado sua atenção. 

"Ainda bem que está tudo bem", e ao dizer isso Ken pode notar quando Omi se aproximou deles e ficou mais exposto a luz que o menino estava ferido, a perna direita tinha um ferimento feio e ele segurava o braço esquerdo com a outra mão, estava sangrando. "Omi, você está ferido? Acha que pode caminhar desse jeito?". 

"Sim, acho que posso. Devemos atravessar o pátio e subir a escada que dá para o telhado, se conseguirmos chegar ao outro lado estaremos seguros", murmurou Omi sem conseguir esconder sua expressão de dor, mas sem esquecer que guia-los até a segurança ainda era sua função. 

"Sinto muito interromper, mas precisamos ir agora ou vamos ver as coisas ficarem realmente sérias por aqui", interrompeu Yohji meio sarcástico. 

"Isso, Vamos!!", Ordenou Abssynian já iniciando a corrida pelo extenso pátio e sendo seguido pelos demais. 

Quando estavam próximos a referida escada puderam vê-la explodir diante dos seus olhos. O lugar se encheu de fumaça e eles respiraram com dificuldade. 

"Merda!!", gritou Ken quando viu que a saída dos quatro havia acabado de ir pelos ares. "Os caras tem um lança mísseis". 

"Não é possível que essa seja a única saída. Bombay, você não tem nenhum plano alternativo?", interpelou Yohji já imaginando que aquilo não acabaria bem. 

Omi demorou alguns segundos para responder, a verdade era que não tinha mesmo nenhum plano alternativo. E talvez sua falha agora colocasse tudo a perder e o olhar reprovador de Aya sobre ele era algo que ele não suportava. Percorreu os olhos por toda a extensão da construção que deveriam subir e avistou uma corda precariamente amarrada no topo. Pensou que pudessem tentar escapar por ali, ou melhor, teriam que escapar por ali, não havia outra alternativa. 

"Ali!!", respondeu Omi apontando para a corda indicando o que os outros deveriam fazer. 

Todos correram, Omi foi ficando para traz aos poucos, seu ferimento estava doendo e não podia correr tão habilmente quanto os outros. Aya foi o primeiro a subir seguido por Yohji e Ken, foi na hora em que Omi se deparou com a corda foi que se lembrou do esforço que teria que fazer para subi-la. Poderia fazer isso? Não podia contar com o braço esquerdo e muito menos buscar o auxilio da perna direita que sangrava. Ainda tentou inutilmente, caindo no chão sem conseguir se levantar. 

Ken e Yohji gritaram quando viram que Omi não havia conseguido acompanha-los e ao olharem para baixo podiam ver o garoto estirado no chão, estava consciente, mas não conseguia se mexer. 

"Vamos, bombay! Mexa-se!! Levanta logo daí" encorajava Yohji. 

"Precisa tentar, tem que sair logo daí. Você consegue", gritava Ken tentando incentiva-lo. 

Omi ainda tentou, se arrastou novamente até a corda e fez força para subir, mas novamente não conseguiu. "Não consigo...", disse ele. "É melhor vocês seguirem em frente. Vão logo embora". 

"Não!! Não vamos embora sem você", refutou Ken já se preparando para descer e buscar Omi. "Vou ajudar você". 

"Não. Você não vai fazer isso", decidiu o espadachim segurando o braço de Ken impedindo que este voltasse para ajudar o garoto. 

"Como não? Alguém precisa ir busca-lo!", vociferou o jogador encarando o olhar serio do líder de Weiss sobre ele. 

"Ken... o Aya está certo, veja. A corda está quase arrebentando e não vai suportar o peso dos dois juntos. Vocês dois vão acabar ficando presos lá. Omi tem que fazer isso sozinho, ele é leve e pode subir sem correr riscos", explicou o playboy percebendo a intenção do ruivo ao dizer aquilo. 

Omi ficou observando a discussão entre os três. Podia ouvir claramente o que diziam, seu coração disparou. Sentiu raiva de si mesmo. Por que? Por que tinha que ter se ferido? Por que as coisas não saíram como ele havia planejado. Enquanto isso os outros continuavam a discutir. 

"Mas Yohji, ele não vai conseguir subir sozinho. E se ele ficar lá vão mata-lo! Você sabe disso", insistiu Ken em toda sua preocupação, não concebia de maneira alguma a idéia de deixar Omi para trás. 

"Se ele não for capaz de sair disso sozinho é melhor mesmo que ele morra", pronunciou Aya em toda sua frieza fazendo os outros dois homens ficarem espantados. 

As palavras do ruivo ecoaram na cabeça de Omi, 'Seria melhor que morresse... Se não conseguir sair sozinho...', seus olhos se encheram de lagrimas nessa hora. "É tudo culpa minha, tudo culpa minha", murmurou Omi ainda tentando controlar seu desespero, mas não queria morrer, não queria isso mesmo que fosse a vontade de Aya, pelo menos não daquela forma tão vergonhosa, não como uma prova de sua incompetência. Jamais se perdoaria por isso, precisava mostrar a Aya que era capaz de superar aquela dificuldade. Arrastou-se novamente e usando o ultimo sopro de suas forças começou a escalada. 

"Isso, Omi!! Você consegue", dizia Ken tentando estimular o garoto a concluir aquela árdua tarefa. 

Quando o chibi chegou na metade da corda sentiu suas forças se esvaindo e parou de subir, fechou os olhos e pensou que agora tudo estaria acabado, mas ficou surpreso quando sentiu que a corda se mexia, era Ken que o puxava pelo resto que ainda lhe faltava subir. Respiraram aliviados quando Omi se juntou a eles já em segurança. Ken o ajudou a se levantar apoiando-o em seu ombro. Todos estavam sérios e clima não parecia nada bom entre eles. 

"Vamos sair logo daqui", disse Aya dando as costas para os outros. 

"Aya... não posso acreditar que ia mesmo deixa-lo para traz", disse Ken sem conseguir esconder sua insatisfação. 

"Deixa, Ken. Ele está certo", interferiu Omi com a cabeça baixa, estava se sentindo muito mal. "Foi tudo minha culpa mesmo... se eu não tivesse falhado na minha tarefa nada disso teria acontecido, eu... não...". 

"Não fale nada, Omi. Agora está tudo bem", disse o jogador tentando acalma-lo. "Vamos para casa agora cuidar dos seus ferimentos". 

Aya se afastou rapidamente deles, não sabia porque, mas ver Ken tratando Omi daquele jeito lhe incomodava. 

Omi abriu os olhos, estava deitado em sua cama. Seus ferimentos já estavam devidamente cuidados e a dor praticamente havia desaparecido. Encarou o teto branco de seu quarto e procurou alguma coisa nele que pudesse distraí-lo, mas as únicas palavras que ficavam gritando em sua mente numa insistência fastidiosa eram as palavras ditas por Aya 'Seria melhor que morresse... Se não conseguir sozinho....' 

Seu coração estava em pedaços, sua cabeça doía, a dor da decepção era muito maior do que a dor das feridas em seu corpo. Fechou os olhos para buscar o sono, pelo menos estaria livre daquela triste lembrança enquanto estivesse dormindo. 

**Continua...**

Suryia Tsukiyono / Dezembro de 2002 

suryiachan@bol.com.br 


	2. Parte II

Titulo: Encontros e Desencontros  
Autora: Suryia Tsukiyono  
Pares: Aya + Omi, Ken + Yohji, Ken x Omi  
Classificação: Yaoi, Lemon, Angst  
Weiß Kreuz não é meu. São de propriedade de Takehito Koyasu e Project Weiß. 

* * *

Encontros e Desencontros 

Por Suryia Tsukiyono 

**Parte II**

Alguns dias haviam se passado desde a missão, mas Omi não conseguia esquecer aquele triste episodio. Seu corpo havia se recuperado rápido, mas sua alma ainda estava muito machucada. Foi como se de repente pudesse sentir todo o peso do mundo em suas costas. 

Estavam os quatro rapazes na floricultura. Omi olhou para Aya e notou que agora se sentia bem pior que antes, aquilo estava ficando sério e o garoto jamais pensou que aquela situação poderia afetar tanto sua vida. Ficou um tempo absorto em seus pensamentos enquanto observava o ruivo, era difícil acreditar que tinha se apaixonado por ele assim, talvez o mais certo a fazer fosse esquecer tudo, Aya jamais compreenderia seus sentimentos. 

"Ei, Omi!! Cuidado! Desse jeito vai acabar afogando os lírios!!", gritou Ken se aproximando do chibi. 

"Han?? O que??", Omi foi trazido de volta à realidade, nem havia percebido que deixara o regador entornando toda água sobre o pobre vaso. "Ahh, desculpe". 

"O que foi, Omi? Deu para dormir em pé agora, é?", perguntou Ken sorrindo. 

"Ele deve estar com sono. Deve ter passado a noite na internet vendo pornografia", disse Yohji com seu jeito irônico. 

"Ele não é como você, Yohji", interferiu Aya. Sabia que aquilo deixava Omi envergonhado. 

"Ainda bem que ele não é assim!! Não sei se iria suportar dois Yohjis. Um só já é castigo demais...", retrucou Ken divertido. 

"Ei!! Como você diz isso assim...", protestou o loiro contrariado. 

Todos começaram a rir. Omi até se sentiu um pouco melhor naquela hora. Era a primeira vez que Aya intervia em seu favor depois de muito tempo, mas tudo não passou de uma breve instante. 

"Bom... se não está com sono, então deve estar apaixonado. Ele está muito detraído", continuou o playboy em sua análise fazendo ar de conhecedor das coisas. "Diz para gente, Omi. Ela é bonita? Você já beijou a menina?". 

A face de Omi ficou vermelha subitamente e ele não conseguiu esconder dos outros o quanto estava sem jeito. Yohji havia acertado sem querer, estava mesmo apaixonado, não por uma garota como ele havia dito, mas por alguém que ele realmente não deveria, e de certo Omi não estava disposto a dialogar sobre aquilo. 

"Que mania que você tem, Yohji, de levar as coisas sempre para esse lado...", interrompeu o jogador, desta vez até o olhar sério de Aya o apoiou. 

Ao ser olhado com tanta reprovação, Yohji resolveu acalmar as coisas, não pensou que tal brincadeira fosse deixar os outros dois rapazes tão contrariados. "Ei, relaxem. Só estou dizendo isso porque acho que já está na hora do Omi começar a ter uma vida amorosa ativa, pois do jeito que ele é vai acabar ficando encalhado. E se isso acontecer não venham me culpar depois, eu só quis ajudar". 

Ao ouvir Yohji dizer aquelas palavras Omi se afundou um pouco mais em sua tristeza. O que será que ele estaria dizendo com aquilo? Era obvio, o loiro também achava que ele não era bom o suficiente para ficar com alguém, provavelmente ninguém iria quere-lo. Omi não conseguiu entender de outra forma que não fosse essa, e isso o fez sentir-se ainda pior. Yohji entendia muito dessas coisas e provavelmente já estava prevendo que Omi terminaria a vida sozinho, era esse o pensamento do pequeno chibi. 

O expediente chegou ao fim, somente Omi havia ficado para fechar a loja, gostava de deixar as coisas bem organizadas para o dia seguinte, já que os outros não eram muito cuidadosos em relação a isso. Foi então que sentiu alguém se aproximar dele, ergueu os olhos e se assustou quando viu que era Aya. 

"Omi, posso falar com você um instante?", pediu o ruivo educadamente, mas sempre se mantendo serio. 

"Hai, pode, claro", respondeu Omi sentindo um leve tremor percorrer seu corpo, o que seria que Aya queria com ele dessa vez? Não ira suportar ser chamado a atenção novamente, mesmo porque agora não havia feito nada de errado. 

"É verdade o que o Yohji disse hoje cedo?", questionou Aya sem nenhum cuidado. 

"Verdade? Sobre o que?", respondeu Omi com sua expressão confusa, não havia entendido a pergunta do espadachim. 

"Sobre você estar apaixonado...", disse Aya friamente. 

Os olhos do menino saltaram de desespero, não esperava ser interpelado daquela forma, nem sobre aquele assunto. Não conseguia pensar e muito menos responder alguma coisa. 

"Eu queria lembrar você do que nós somos, Omi. Você sabe que não podemos nos envolver com ninguém, não é mesmo?", continuou o espadachim. "Você sabe da sua dificuldade em batalha mesmo usando toda a sua concentração, imagine o que poderia acontecer se você desviar sua atenção para esse tipo de coisa. Não se lembra do que aconteceu na ultima missão?". 

Agora Omi havia compreendido o que Aya queria, e se antes sabia que seu sentimento era uma coisa quase utópica agora não tinha mais nenhuma esperança, se odiou por isso. "Não, Aya. Não é verdade. Não estou apaixonado", mentiu Omi, jamais admitiria isso. 

Aya quase desfez a expressão de seriedade e pareceu mais aliviado, mas o que o ruivo não imaginava era o estrago que aquele comentário havia provocado no coração do loirinho, o garoto se sentiu um idiota, inútil. Estava cansado de toda aquela vida. 

"Aya, você pode fechar a loja para mim? Preciso fazer uma coisa", disse Omi tirando o avental e saindo pela porta da floricultura correndo sem dar chance ao ruivo de responder qualquer coisa. 

"Ei, aonde você vai?", ainda perguntou Aya sem sucesso, mas Omi já havia desaparecido de sua frente. 

O garoto caminhou ao longo da avenida, não reparava nas pessoas e nem no transito. Caminhou sobre uma ponte e se recostou em seu parapeito, nem os belos raios do sol refletindo sobre a água no fim de tarde traziam paz ao seu coração. Sentou-se no parapeito com as pernas para fora da ponte e ficou olhando para a água, sem se importar com o buzina e o barulho dos automóveis que zuniam em alta velocidade atrás de si, só observava a calma correnteza. Sentia o coração vazio. Viu todas as suas lembranças passarem por sua mente, tudo quanto já havia vivido, de quantas vezes havia sido rejeitado, até por sua família e agora a pessoa a quem mais amava também o rejeitava. 'Seria melhor se morresse mesmo...', Omi não conseguia tirar aquela frase da cabeça. 

'Não sirvo para nada mesmo... Ninguém se importa comigo...', pensou o garoto. 'Seria melhor se tudo terminasse de uma vez...' 

Ficou de pé sobre o parapeito, inclinou o corpo para fora da ponte, abriu os braços. Não tinha mais uma razão para viver, em questão de minutos tudo terminaria, em um único mergulho e toda a dor desapareceria. Tomou impulso, mas no entanto algo o deteve. 

"Espero sinceramente que você não esteja tentando fazer o que eu estou pensando", disse Ken segurando fortemente o braço do garoto. 

Omi olhou assustado, não esperava ser detido daquele jeito, nem ao menos havia percebido quando Ken se aproximou. "Ken? Deixe-me!", pediu enquanto tentava soltar seu braço. 

"De jeito nenhum! Você não acha que eu vou deixar você fazer isso, acha? Saia logo daí, vamos! Não me obrigue a tira-lo a força", ordenou o jogador firmemente, não daria chance a Omi de discutir a questão. 

"Ken... eu...", Omi desceu devagar, não conseguiu olhar o jogador nos olhos. 

"O que diabos você pensou que estava fazendo, hein? Está ficando maluco, garoto?!!", disse Ken sacudindo Omi pelos ombros como se quisesse acorda-lo para a realidade. 

"Eu só achei que seria melhor se vocês se livrassem de mim", respondeu o chibi com os olhos cheio de lagrimas. 

"De onde você tirou essa idéia absurda?", prosseguiu o jogador. Estava furioso, não podia crer que Omi havia mesmo tentado dar fim à própria vida e teria conseguido se ele não tivesse impedido. "Vai me prometer que nunca mais vai tentar uma coisa dessas, entendeu bem?". 

"Sim, entendi. Não vou mais fazer isso", respondeu Omi agora sem conseguir conter as próprias lagrimas. 

"Ei, calma. Não precisa chorar", disse Ken abraçando o menino quando viu o quão frágil ele estava. "Deve ter pensado em muitas coisas ruins para tentar isso, Omi. Mas agora está tudo bem". 

Omi deixou-se abraçar, seus pensamentos estavam desordenados, talvez estivesse mesmo ficando louco. 

"Vem, vamos para casa. Lá é que é seu lugar", Ken saiu puxando Omi pela mão de volta para casa, iria ficar de olho nele de agora em diante. 

Ao chegarem, Ken passou pela sala praticamente arrastando o garoto com ele, não disseram uma palavra para Yohji e Aya que estranharam um pouco, subiram apressados e se trancaram no quarto de Omi. 

"Pronto, agora o mocinho vai me explicar direitinho que historia foi essa de tentar pular no rio", disse o jogador sentando-se na cama com Omi. 

"Não sei... não sei porque ia fazer isso, eu estava triste e sozinho. Achei que não se importavam comigo e então...", o garoto tentava explicar tudo, embora até mesmo para ele aquilo parecesse confuso. 

"Como assim não se importam com você? Quem lhe disse uma besteira dessas?", perguntou o jogador. 

"Ninguém me disse... eu sei...". 

"Pois então você não sabe de nada. Não sei se minha opinião vale alguma coisa, mas eu me importo com você! Me importo muito...", completou Ken tocando o rosto do menino num gesto muito terno. 

"Por que, Ken-kun? Por que você não me deixou pular?", perguntou com olhos tristes. 

"Por que? Mas eu acabei de dizer... Porque você é importante para mim, por isso", respondeu o jogador com um sorriso. 

"Verdade?", por um breve instante o vazio no coração de Omi havia deixado de existir, mas será que deveria acreditar nas palavras que Ken lhe dizia? 

"Claro que é verdade", insistiu ele agora acariciando todo o rosto do chibi. 

"E como você me achou naquele lugar? Eu ainda não entendi isso", inquiriu o menino bastante curioso. 

"Bem, eu... eu segui você", Ken revelou aquilo meio sem jeito, talvez Omi não o compreendesse. "Há bastante tempo que eu sigo você. E fico te observando de longe". 

"Por que? Por que você faz isso?", Omi o olhou com surpresa, jamais poderia imaginar que Ken estava lhe vigiando o tempo todo. 

"Porque... porque gosto de olhar para você. Já disse que você é importante para mim, e eu nunca quis que você se sentisse sozinho". 

"Ken...." 

"Omi...", e ou pronunciar o nome do loirinho o jogador não conseguiu se segurar, aproximou seus lábios dos dele e deixou as bocas se tocarem num beijo doce. 

Depois de alguns instantes Omi interrompeu o beijo recuando assustado. 

"Omi... eu ... desculpa. Eu não devia ter feito isso", disse Ken quando percebeu que o garoto parecia mais assustado do que ele imaginava. "Bem, vou para o meu quarto. Tente descansar e parar de pensar em coisas estúpidas", disse sorrindo e saindo do quarto rapidamente. 

Quando o jogador chegou em seu quarto ainda estava tentando assimilar as coisas que haviam acontecido naquela tarde, não queria nem pensar o que teria sentido caso não conseguisse impedir Omi de fazer o que pretendia. Isso o deixou muito preocupado, não pensava que o chibi algum dia tivesse coragem de tentar suicídio. Mas de todas as coisas ruins, havia conseguido uma coisa boa, havia conseguido experimentar o gosto doce dos lábios de Omi. E agora tinha mais certeza que nunca, o teria a qualquer custo. 

Omi por sua vez atirou-se em sua cama após a saída do jogador. Aquele dia havia sido por demais turbulento e agora pensando calmamente, sem a influencia de forte emoção, é que teve noção da besteira que quase havia cometido. Ken demonstrou ter preocupação e um enorme carinho por ele, isso o fez perceber que realmente não entendia nada sobre a vida, tanto não entendia que ainda estava exaltado com o beijo que o jogador havia lhe dado. Rolou de um lado para o outro na cama até adormecer. 

No quarto ao lado, embora o jogador quisesse dormir, não conseguia. Ficou atento aos ruídos vindos do quarto de Omi como fazia todas as noites, porem hoje não podia ouvir nem ao menos o barulho do teclado de seu computador, provavelmente o garoto já devia estar dormindo. Ken estava inquieto, pensou em ir até o quarto do playboy, mas como fazer isso se a única coisa que conseguia pensar era nos lábios macios do menino loiro. 

Omi despertou no meio da madrugada, estava assustado, com a respiração ofegante e suava frio. Foi então que se lembrou de estar tendo um pesadelo. Não que Omi não estivesse acostumado com os sonhos que sempre lhe atormentavam, mas este havia sido diferente. Misturava as cenas da ultima missão com os acontecimentos daquela tarde. Só que em seu sonho Omi conseguia mesmo saltar da ponte, era como se estivesse mesmo sentindo a água invadir seus pulmões e o desespero tomando conta de seu corpo, sentindo-se sufocar lentamente. Então Aya aparecia a sua frente como em uma visão e Omi lhe estendia a mão pedindo ajuda, porem o ruivo simplesmente lhe dava as costas deixando-o sozinho, abandonando-o para a morte. 

Por causa do sonho seu coração batia acelerado. Havia sido confuso, mas bastante real. Olhou todo o quarto a sua volta, estava escuro e silencioso. Sentiu-se mal, não queria estar sozinho naquela hora, lembrou-se das palavras do jogador naquela tarde 'Eu nunca quis que você se sentisse sozinho', então sem raciocinar muito o garoto saiu do quarto indo bater na porta do jogador. 

O moreno estava acordado e pode ouvir as leves batidas na porta, pensou sinceramente em fingir que estava dormindo, provavelmente era Yohji exigindo um pouco de atenção aquela noite, mas achou que seu amante não merecia tal desfeita. Levantou da cama e foi abrindo a porta rapidamente, iria tentar dar qualquer desculpa para o playboy. No entanto surpreendeu-se quando se deparou com a figura pequena e tímida de Omi a sua frente. 

"Omi? O que... o que você está fazendo aqui?", perguntou Ken um tanto espantado. 

"Desculpe se te acordei, não queria atrapalhar", respondeu o garoto. 

"Não, claro que não. Não quer entrar?", ofereceu o jogador, não fazia idéia porque Omi havia ido procura-lo àquela hora, mas estava curioso para descobrir. 

Do outro lado do corredor os olhos violetas de Aya presenciavam a entrada do chibi no quarto do jogador, estranhou um pouco, mas não faria nada. Definitivamente aquilo não era da sua conta. Era melhor voltar a dormir. 

"Você está bem, Omi? Parece meio pálido", perguntou o jogador enquanto se sentava na beira da cama. 

"Estou mais ou menos. Será que você não me deixaria ficar um pouco aqui com você? Tive outro pesadelo e não quero ficar sozinho", explicou o menino com olhos quase suplicantes. 

Ken o olhou e sorriu, estava encantado por aquele sorriso belo e olhos tão ternos, não negaria a Omi qualquer coisa que lhe pedisse, o chibi não fazia idéia de como seu jeito era capaz de fascinar as pessoas, poderia conseguir qualquer coisa que quisesse. 

"Claro que deixo. Pode ficar o quanto quiser", o jogador foi até o armário, trouxe um travesseiro e cobertor, e ofereceu ao menino. Ainda não podia acreditar que Omi estava ali em seu quarto, pedindo para ficarem um tempo juntos. 'Isso só pode ser um sonho', pensava enquanto ajeitava um lugar para o garoto na cama. 

Tão logo o jogador arrumou as coisas para que Omi se deitasse, o menino se enfiou debaixo das cobertas sem a menor cerimônia, abraçou o travesseiro e deixou que seus olhos azuis acompanhassem atentamente os movimentos do jogador. 

"Você prefere que eu me ajeite na poltrona? Ficaria mais confortável para você", perguntou Ken, ainda não sabia como agir direito, e olhar Omi deitado tão à vontade em sua cama o fazia ficar nervoso. 

"Claro que não, Ken-kun, já disse que não quero atrapalhar. Se você não se importar eu não me importo", respondeu Omi sorrindo, tudo o que queria naquela hora era estar perto de alguém, sentir-se protegido, precisava disso mais que nunca. 

"Tudo bem então...", Ken deitou-se ao lado de Omi um pouco sem jeito, ainda tentando disfarçar sua exaltação, não queria que Omi percebesse. "Se sente melhor agora?". 

"Sim, me sinto muito melhor", confirmou o chibi se ajeitando na cama de um jeito preguiçoso. 

Ken fechou os olhos, iria tentar dormir logo, assim seria mais fácil resistir aquela pequena tentação ao seu lado. Sentia vontade de toma-lo em seus braços, possuí-lo, fazer Omi ser completamente seu, no entanto tinha consciência que não devia, pois o chibi poderia odiá-lo caso tentasse. Foi forçado a abrir os olhos quando a voz doce e quase infantil de Omi lhe chamou. 

"Ken-kun...", sussurrou Omi encarando o jogador, estava deitado de bruços e mantinha o queixo apoiado pelas mãos. 

"O que foi, Omi?", questionou o moreno, a proximidade com o garoto estava lhe afetando "É melhor você tentar dormir". 

"Certo...", concordou Omi. Aproximou-se mais um pouco juntando seu corpo com o de Ken, abraçando-o e encostando a cabeça no peito do jogador. "Obrigado por tudo que fez por mim", sibilou sorrindo. Fechou os olhos e esfregou a face no peito do jogador como um gesto de criança pedindo colo. 

"Não faça isso comigo, Omi. Por favor...", pediu Ken tentando afastar-se do menino. 

Omi levantou o rosto e o olhou confuso, mas a explicação do jogador não demorou a vir. 

"É que... assim... você tão junto de mim... eu não sei se vou conseguir me controlar. Tenho vontade de fazer o que fiz hoje à tarde, tenho vontade de beijar você". 

"Então beije...", disse o loirinho fechando os olhos, aquele era um sinal para o jogador. 

Ken ficou imóvel por alguns instantes aturdido com tudo aquilo, sabia que Omi não queria instiga-lo, pelo menos não intencionalmente, mas era isso que estava fazendo. Sem pensar muito se rendeu à vontade de seu corpo tomando os lábios do garoto numa busca ávida. 

"Quero você, Omi", sibilou o jogador antes de invadir a boca do menino com a língua. Respirou fundo, aprofundou o beijo e sem se dar conta logo já havia posicionado seu corpo sobre o do garoto. 

Omi tentava acompanhar o jogador, imitando os movimentos dele com a língua, o jogador tinha um gosto tão suave que podia sentir todo seu rosto ficar quente. Protestou somente quando sentiu o jogador pressionar com mais força seu corpo contra a cama, e percebeu que uma das mãos de Ken percorria seu abdômen por sob sua camisa. 

"Pare, Ken-kun... pare, por favor...", interrompeu os beijos e as caricias, tentando tirar o jogador de cima de seu corpo. 

"O que foi?", perguntou o jogador exasperado, não sabia o que podia ter feito de errado. 

"É que... eu... gosto do seu beijo, mas só e...", Omi não sabia como explicar a Ken o que estava sentindo, tinha vontade de ser beijado, de se sentir querido, mas não sabia se queria continuar com aquilo, não achava justo com o jogador, "Me perdoe se te fiz entender algo mais que isso". 

"Tudo bem, não precisa se justificar", disse Ken sorrindo sem se afastar muito. "É por causa do Aya, não é?". 

Omi sentiu muita vergonha, não imaginava que o jogador havia percebido. Concordou com um leve menear de cabeça. 

"Eu não me importo", continuou Ken suavemente, até pensou que o mais certo a fazer fosse parar e pedir desculpas como da ultima vez, mas não conseguiria. "Sempre soube que você o amava, e não tenho pretensão alguma que você me ame. Tudo o que quero é fazer você feliz, nem que seja só por um instante". 

"Ken-kun, mas isso não é certo...", insistiu Omi, estava comovido com o comportamento do jogador que lhe dispensava tanta atenção, mas ainda assim tudo era muito confuso. 

"Por que não? Não se preocupe, Omi. Não lhe farei nenhuma cobrança", disse o moreno voltando a beijar o pescoço do menino loiro. "Seria como uma troca... eu quero você e posso fazer toda essa tristeza que você está sentindo desaparecer, deixe-me fazer a dor desaparecer... não era isso o que você queria?". 

"Ken-kun...", pronunciou Omi envolvendo o pescoço de Ken com seus pequenos braços e já se rendendo aos beijos do outro. 

Os corpos estavam colados, podiam sentir o roçar dos membros rígidos um contra o outro. O jogador deslizou suas mãos pelos braços do garoto segurando-o pelos pulsos, colocou os braços esticados sobre a cabeça do menino e pressionou-se mais contra ele num gesto possessivo. Omi arfou sentindo as deliciosas sensações que percorria seu corpo, sentia-se queimar por dentro e desejava ardentemente pelo alivio que só o moreno podia dar-lhe aquele instante. 

Beijou os lábios de Omi, em seguida o queixo e pescoço. Tentou tirar com a boca o tecido que impedia seu contado com a pele do menino, mas não conseguiu. Deixou que as mãos terminassem esse trabalho aproveitando para retirar a própria camisa. Ken acariciou com doçura aquele tórax sendo embalado pelo gostoso som dos gemidos do loirinho. 

Livraram-se completamente de suas roupas. Ken se afastou observando cada detalhe do corpo nu a sua frente, sentiu-se culpado por um instante por estar fazendo aquilo, sabia que se Omi não estivesse tão decepcionado com a vida jamais se entregaria a ele, no entanto o queria muito e seus desejos falavam mais alto que qualquer sentimento de culpa. 

A face de Omi se ruborizou e ele se encolheu em gesto tímido. 

"O que houve, Ken? Não me quer?", indagou quando percebeu que o jogador parecia meio distante. Não agüentaria ser rejeitado mais uma vez. 

"Claro que quero!", respondeu Ken. "Só estava reparando em como você é bonito". 

"Então venha...", chamou o menino com um sorriso abrindo as pernas lentamente para o jogador. 

Ken não conseguiu resistir aquele convite, era impressionante como aquele jeito tão doce e infantil de Omi às vezes podia se converter num apelo cheio de sensualidade. Talvez fosse aquela mistura que tanto o fascinava. Juntou seu corpo com o do menino e começou a roçar sua entradinha. As mãos de ambos se entrelaçaram quando Ken começou a forçar-se para dentro dele. O jogador sussurra palavras carinhosas nos ouvidos do loirinho e também o instruiu para relaxar quando percebeu o menino franzir o cenho, em poucos minutos já o havia penetrado completamente. Animou-se quando percebeu que a expressão contrariada no rosto do menino começava a mudar, iniciou as investidas um pouco mais rápido e com mais força deixando-se levar pelos gostosos gemidos que escapavam dos lábios do garoto. Ken sempre quisera ouvir aqueles gemidos, melhor... Quisera provocar aqueles gemidos. As maçãs no rosto de Omi avermelhadas de excitação e a sua respiração ofegante eram a visão mais desejada pelo jogador. 

Já Omi jamais imaginava na vida ter um momento como aquele, a sensação deliciosa invadindo seu corpo cada vez que o jogador o penetrava mais profundamente. 

O ritmo das estocadas continuou por mais um tempo, os dois estavam completamente banhados pelo suor e começavam a sentir os primeiros sinais de cansaço. 

"Ken... eu... não agüento mais... hnm...", disse Omi com a voz ofegante. 

"Só mais um pouco...", respondeu Ken se empurrando de uma vez dentro do garoto e despejando todo seu sêmen dentro dele. 

Omi ao sentir-se preenchido daquela maneira também deixou que seu líquido quente se espalhasse entre os dois corpos, lambuzando o abdômen de ambos. O Jogador deixou lentamente o corpo do menino deitando-se ao seu lado. Trouxe Omi mais para perto num abraço e tirou uma mecha do cabelo loiro grudado em sua face pelo suor. Olharam-se, mas nada disseram, não era necessário palavras naquela hora, só queriam permanecer ali até adormecerem. 

Nas três noites que se seguiram Omi voltou ao quarto de Ken, pela primeira vez em muito tempo não se sentia sozinho, os dias que havia passado ao lado do jogador pareciam encher-lhe a vida de esperanças. Ken havia cumprido a promessa de fazer sua dor desaparecer e ele já não se sentia tão mal. Porém sempre que estava perto de Aya era como se toda aquela angustia invadisse novamente seu peito, foi ali que percebeu que mesmo com tudo que fizesse jamais deixaria de ama-lo, mas não pensaria nisso agora. Iria aproveitar todos os agradáveis momentos que Ken estava disposto a lhe oferecer.

Ainda era madrugada, Ken e Omi dormiam tranqüilamente o merecido sono. Gostavam de ficar abraçados na cama depois de cada transa, mas o barulho da tranca da porta se abrindo despertou o jogador. 

"Yohji?? Mas... o que...?", indagou Ken com olhos cheios de surpresa. 

O Playboy parou diante da cama e sorriu, o brilho nos olhos era diferente. Ficaram se encarado por alguns segundos sem que nada dissessem um para o outro. 

**Continua...**

Suryia Tsukiyono / Janeiro de 2003 

suryiachan@bol.com.br 


	3. Parte III

Titulo: Encontros e Desencontros  
Autora: Suryia Tsukiyono  
Status: Em capítulos  
Pares: Aya + Omi, Yohji x Ken x Omi   
Classificação: Yaoi, Lemon, Angst  
Weiß Kreuz não é meu. São de propriedade de Takehito Koyasu e Project Weiß. 

* * *

Encontros e Desencontros 

Por Suryia Tsukiyono 

Parte III 

O movimento brusco do jogador na cama também acordou o loirinho, ele esfregou os olhos preguiçosamente e quando os abriu levantou da cama num pulo vendo a figura imponente do playboy a observa-los. Tratou de tentar cobrir sua nudez e baixou os olhos envergonhado pela situação. 

"Yohji, o que... Como você entrou aqui?", perguntou Ken ainda um pouco aturdido. 

"Como entrei? Esqueceu que seu amante tem a chave do seu quarto, é?", ironizou o loiro com um sorriso.

"Amante?", indagou Omi em voz baixa.

"Isso mesmo, chibi! Eu e o Ken somos amantes... Ele não te contou?", respondeu o playboy sentando-se na cama e tocando de leve com o dedo o nariz do garoto. "Que coisa mais feia, Ken. Devia ter contado isso para ele antes de leva-lo para cama...", a voz do loiro soava carregada de ironia.

"Yohji! Pare com isso... por favor", pedia o jogador escondendo o rosto entre uma das mãos e balançando a cabeça contrariado como se não quisesse presenciar a cena que viria a seguir.

'_Então... __Ken-kun... é amante de Yohji-kun_', Omi perdeu-se na confusão de seus pensamentos, a realidade caiu sobre ele com toda a força possível. Não podia acreditar que estava dormindo com o amante de Yohji e pior... Omi nada sabia.

"Yohji-kun, me desculpe", o loirinho não sabia como se explicar ou o que fazer para se desculpar. Estava completamente envergonhado. "Eu não sabia... eu... realmente não imaginava... e...", deu um longo suspiro e levantou-se da cama apressado. "Vou para o meu quarto. Melhor deixar vocês a sós".

"Ei, você não vai a lugar nenhum!", interferiu o homem mais velho segurando o menino pelo braço e jogando-o de volta a cama. "Não acha que você dormiu com meu amante e eu vou deixar você sair assim numa boa, acha?".

"Eu já disse que não sabia...", o chibi não podia encara-lo, aquilo era muito vergonhoso. Queria sumir, desaparecer com o estalar de seus dedos. Estava assustado, não podia imaginar como Yohji reagiria, nem o que faria para puni-lo por isso.

"Yohji, pare com isso! Está assustando ele!", ordenou Ken já sem muita paciência e recebeu em troca um muxoxo de Yohji.

Omi olhou para o jogador com olhos ansiosos, na esperança de que ele pudesse dar um fim a toda aquela confusão. "Por que não me disse nada, Ken-kun?".

"Por que? Não sei por que... É que achei que você não entenderia e tudo aconteceu tão rápido".

"Está vendo, Yohji-kun. Não se zangue comigo. Foi tudo um grande mal entendido!", dizia Omi exasperado.

"Ei! Calma garoto. Eu não estou zangado com você. Quer dizer, até estou, estou zangado com os dois. Mas não pelos motivos que você está pensando. Estou zangado por que vocês não me convidaram para a diversão", disse o loiro lançando seu olhar mais malicioso para o chibi.

"O que???!!", indagou Omi surpreso com a revelação.

"Por que essa cara de espanto?", retrucou Yohji de imediato. "Sou melhor nisso do que o Ken, você ia gostar".

"Yohji, para! Você não espera realmente que ele aceite isso, espera?", interferiu o moreno sem saber como contornar a situação.

"E por que não? Isso seria muito interessante", respondeu o playboy.

"Não acredito que está mesmo sugerindo isso", continuou o jogador.

"Qual é, Ken?! Vai ter um ataque de egoísmo, é? Se você quer o garoto só para você é melhor dizer logo".

Omi mal podia acreditar nas palavras que estavam ouvindo. Realmente não poderia imaginar quantas surpresas mais a vida ainda lhe traria. Jamais pensou que veria aqueles dois discutindo sobre isso na sua frente e como podiam estar discutindo se eles eram amantes? Não fazia sentido.

"Eu vou para o meu quarto", sentenciou Omi já se levantando, não ficaria ali para presenciar o fim daquela discussão.

"Não Omi, espera um pouco", pediu o jogador segurando-o. Não deixaria que o menino saísse sem ter a chance de lhe explicar o que estava acontecendo. "Eu sei que deve estar assustado, mas você sabe que o Yohji é assim mesmo".

"Eu sei, mas... se ele é seu amante. Ele devia estar com raiva de mim...", argumentou Omi.

"Bom, como eu poderia te explicar o que está acontecendo? Lembra do que eu lhe disse quando começamos a ficar juntos?", perguntou o jogador.

"Lembro. Sem cobranças você me disse", respondeu Omi mesmo sem entender o que aquilo queria dizer.

"Então, é mais ou menos a mesmo coisa que acontece entre Yohji e eu", explicou.

"Ótimo, então já está tudo esclarecido", disse Yohji. "Vocês enrolam demais".

"Não quero que você se sinta magoado comigo, Omi", pediu Ken envolvendo o corpo nu do garoto por traz e num segundo movimento fazendo-o sentar-se em seu colo. "Não precisa se sentir mal. Você não fez nada de errado", sussurrou em seu ouvindo e em seguida mordiscando todo o seu pescoço.

"Não estou magoado com você, Ken... Ahnn...", respondeu Omi soltando um gemido leve.  
O playboy não conseguiu esconder seu entusiasmo quando observou os dois se beijarem. Notou como a ereção de Omi começava a despertar rapidamente com aquilo e sem nem pensar duas vezes ajoelhou-se diante do garoto e buscou seu membro semi-rijo com a boca sugando-o avidamente. Levou a mão até o bolso onde pegou o lubrificante que comprara aquela tarde colocando um pouco no dedo, e sem parar de sugar o membro de Omi levou o dedo ao anus do garoto penetrando-o para só então começar a mover.

Omi sentiu uma sensação incrível ao ser chupado e penetrado ao mesmo tempo em que era beijado por Ken, seu corpo foi tomada por uma onda súbita de calor, se continuassem com aquilo não resistiria por muito tempo, interrompeu o beijo e soltou um gemido.

"Calma, ainda nem começamos", disse Yohji parando o que fazia e começando a se despir.

Ken colocou Omi sobre a cama e continuou a beija-lo, posicionou-se rápido entre as pernas dele elevando-as um pouco e começou e penetra-lo lentamente.

"Ahn... Ken... Não faz isso...", protestou Omi meio sem jeito, mesmo sabendo que queria muito aquilo.

"Fica tranqüilo, Omi. Está tudo bem", disse Ken com a voz rouca de desejo, enterrando-se todo nele e começando a estoca-lo com vontade.

Yohji aproximou-se deles com seu sorriso sacana.

"Sempre apressado", disse ele se colocando atrás do jogador lambuzando um dos dedos e introduzindo, preparando-o para recebe-lo.

Ken sentiu um arrepio percorrer todo seu corpo quando o dedo o invadiu. "Yohji, por favor não, agora não".

"Agora sim", contrapôs mordendo a orelha dele ao mesmo tempo em que o segurava pelos quadris e o penetrava. "Você achou que ia se divertir sozinho, Kenken?", começou a estoca-lo sempre o tocando na próstata, queria faze-lo gozar rápido como castigo.

"Ah! Yohji, assim não, eu...", pedia o jogador enquanto continuava a se mover mais forte dentro de Omi que não parava de gemer um só segundo, mas não estava conseguindo resistir as estocadas de Yohji em seu próprio corpo e acabou gozando deixando seu corpo cair sobre Omi. "Me desculpe, eu não consegui me controlar", sussurrou ao ouvido dele.

"Não tem problema, Ken-kun", respondeu Omi tentando disfarçar a decepção.

"Tsc, tsc, tsc, Kenken, a pressa é inimiga da perfeição", zombou enquanto saia de dentro dele. "Mas eu vou resolver esse contratempo", disse o loiro tirando Ken de cima de Omi.

Ken não disse nada estava extasiado demais para fazer qualquer objeção.

"Vamos ver se ele lhe ensinou direito", sorriu o playboy deitando-se sobre Omi, beijando-o sem lhe dar tempo de protestar, desceu as mãos pelo corpo dele o acariciando todo, beliscava os mamilos delicados. Interrompeu o beijo e foi descendo dando pequenas lambidas no pescoço dele e continuou a descer lambendo o peito até que chegou aos mamilos mordiscando-os. "Vou te mostrar como sou bom, chibi", continuou a tortura prazerosa pelo corpo dele.

"Hmm...", Omi estava se deliciando com as carícias de Yohji. "Yohji-kun, por favor, eu preciso...", não conseguia mais suportar.

"Já vou te dar o que você tanto quer", parou de acaricia-lo e o pegou no colo. "Venha, vamos ver o que você sabe", sentou-se na cama com ele no colo, desceu as mãos até as nádegas dele separando-as e fazendo com que ele se levantasse um pouco, começou a esfregar sua ereção no anus dele. "Me diga se é isso que quer".

Omi ficou vermelho com aquilo, mas apenas evolveu o loiro com os braços e escondeu o rosto na curva do pescoço dele. "Sim, eu quero", sussurrou.

"Pedindo assim, então terá", começou a penetra-lo enquanto soltava suas nádegas e o pegava pelos quadris o forçando pra baixo, entrando todo dentro dele. "Hmm, como você é gostoso Omi".

As palavras de Yohji deixavam Omi sem graça, mas estava tão bom que não conseguiu conter um gemido. "Ahh...".

Começou a se mover dentro dele e com as mãos em seus quadris o ajudava também, o garoto era incrível, correspondia ao seu corpo tão entregue naquela loucura.

Ken ficou deitado ao lado deles, observando atentamente a forma com que o loiro possuía Omi. Nunca tivera a intenção de envolver Omi numa relação daquele tipo, mas agora vendo os dois daquele jeito não podia evitar de excitar-se com aquilo, foi então que percebeu que seu membro já havia despertado novamente e toda seu corpo exigia mais prazer. Observou Omi sobre o corpo do loiro gemendo tão graciosamente, queria tê-lo mais uma vez, mas agora não deixaria que Yohji interferisse. Aproximou-se de Omi abraçando-o por traz enquanto o loirinho continuava se movendo, beijou-lhe o ombro e sorriu.

Yohji também se excitou ao ver a maneira com que Ken o provocava tocando e beijando Omi. "Ahmmm". Forçou mais os quadris para cima penetrando mais o menino mais duramente e fazendo ele gritar.

"Omi...", chamou Ken sussurrando em seu ouvido. "Rebola pra ele do jeito que eu te ensinei, vai...", sugeriu enquanto o acariciava. "Ele quer que você faça isso".

Omi obedeceu começando um rebolado muito sensual, engolindo o pênis do playboy intensamente.

"Ahnn... Omi... isso...", o loiro ficou completamente fora de si com aquilo, mal conseguia falar. "Ken, seu sacana... ensinou ele direitinho. Ahnmm...".

O Jogador sorriu vitorioso, sabia exatamente como enlouquecer Yohji e como não saber se já eram amantes há tanto tempo? "Continue. Omi. Está indo muito bem", incentivou para que o loirinho continuasse mais depressa.

Quando percebeu que Yohji estava completamente enlouquecido, quase chegando ao êxtase deteve os movimentos de Omi retirando-o de cima do loiro que protestou violentamente.

"ahh, nem pensar, Yohji", avisou Ken sorrindo quando o ele tentou se levantar. "Minha vez agora", colocou Omi de joelhos na cama e curvou-se sobre suas costas obrigando-o a ficar de quatro sobre ela. Foi introduzindo novamente seu pênis no loirinho enquanto os dedos alisavam as coxas delicadas.

"Hunnnn...", Omi gemeu agarrando aos lençóis da cama. Não sabia o que pensar sobre aquilo tudo, alias não era possível fazer isso direito naquela hora, só sabia que nunca havia se sentido daquele jeito. Não queria parar.

"Ken, seu filho da mãe. Como ousa me interromper na melhor parte", reclamou Yohji se aproximando e exibindo o membro rijo e pulsante de desejo.

"sinto muito, meu caro", respondeu com a voz entrecortada enquanto se arremetia mais fundo dentro de Omi. "Você não é o único a ser espertinho por aqui. Eu também sou muito bom", provocou.

Yohji riu e tentou se aproximar dele.

"Ahn, ahn... nem pense nisso. Não caio no mesmo truque duas vezes", respondeu Ken se divertindo com aquilo e se deleitando no pequeno corpo de Omi. "Ahnnnn...".

"Você não vai ter coragem de me deixar apenas olhando, vai?", perguntou Yohji sarcástico.

"Não", disse Ken lançando um olhar malicioso para Yohji. "Omi, por que você não consola um pouco o Yohji, hein? Ele não quer ficar apenas olhando...".

"Hai... ahnm...", concordou Omi entre os gemidos, virando a cabeça na direção de Yohji e engolfando o membro do loiro todo de uma vez.

"Ahmmm, Omi", Yohji deu um gemido longo. Não estava esperando aquela investida de Omi. O garoto chupava muito bem, pelo jeito Ken havia lhe ensinado muito mais coisas do que ele pode imaginar. "Isso... ahnn...", empurrou com mais força a cabeça do loirinho contra seu membro.

Ken continuou a estocar Omi repetidas vezes, puxando-o pelo quadril, indo cada vez mais fundo enquanto o menino não parava de sugar Yohji um só minuto.

Nesse momento um barulho foi ouvido e a porta do quarto se abriu novamente.

"Posso saber que diabos está acontecendo aqui???!!!", gritou Aya olhando para os três quase furioso.

Ken parou de repente saindo de dentro de Omi de vagar e encarando o ruivo com surpresa. '_Merda_', pensou ele. Agora fora Yohji quem esquecera de trancar a porta.

Omi interrompeu rápido a sucção tamanho foi o susto que levara com a voz forte do ruivo ecoando pelo quarto. Não sabia o que fazer. Sentiu o desespero ir tomando rapidamente conta de seu corpo. Aya não podia ter presenciado aquilo, qualquer um, menos Aya.

"Porra, Aya! Será que não é bastante obvio o que acontece por aqui?? Ou melhor.. acontecia... porque você acaba de nos interromper", a voz do playboy era pura ironia.

O espadachim ignorou o comentário e continuou a esbravejar. "Eu não posso acreditar no que estou vendo!"

"Espera aí, Aya! Com que direito você entra no meu quarto e sai falando nesse tom?! O que eu faço no meu quarto não é da conta de ninguém, ouviu bem?!!!", revidou Ken já irritado com a inexplicável grosseria de Aya.

Aya também ignorou o jogador completamente e continuou a andar pelo quarto nervoso. "Você, Omi... como você pode...", dizia encarando o loirinho seriamente. "Desses dois eu podia esperar qualquer coisa, mas de você nunca...".

"Pronto... falou o senhor certinho", debochou Yohji.

Omi baixou os olhos envergonhado e fez força para conter as lagrimas. Não sabia como argumentar com Aya, na verdade não havia nada para ser argumentado. Ele havia decepcionado Aya mais um vez, havia estragado tudo mais uma vez e não podia fazer nada quanto a isso. Ficou encarando o chão um longo tempo enquanto o ouvia havia dizer todas aquelas palavras duras, ficou encarando o chão para não se defrontar com o olhar fuzilante do ruivo lhe recriminando, repreendendo, isso ele não podia suportar.

"Aya!! Quer parar com isso!! Saia logo daqui, anda!! Saia!!", ordenou o moreno contrariado, não deixaria que Aya falasse todas aquelas barbaridades.

"Não vou sair coisa nenhuma!!", revisou Aya encarando Ken com seu olhar ameaçador.

"Porque você está tão irritado, Aya?", questionou Yohji com um sorriso maroto nos lábios. "Está com raiva por que não lhe convidamos para participar também? Não seja por isso, podemos começar nós quatro novamente... hehehe".

"Yohji, seu...", O Espadachim já se preparava para avançar no playboy quando Omi se levantou da cama segurando-o e impedindo de continuar.

"Qual é Aya?! Você entra aqui, atrapalha minha diversão, grita com todo mundo e ainda quer dar uma de ofendido?! Cai fora!", respondeu Yohji também já perdendo a sua paciência.

"Eu vou sim, mas o Omi vem comigo", sentenciou o ruivo.

"Não mesmo, Omi não vai a lugar nenhum com você", refutou Ken já querendo partir para cima de Aya também.

"Calma aí, gente! Eu vou com ele. Tudo bem, fiquem calmos", dizia Omi tentando ser racional, pois parecia que ele era o único que ainda tentava ser dessa maneira.

"Não, Omi...", Ken ia se levantar e evitar que Omi saísse com Aya, mas Yohji o impediu.

Aya e Omi deixaram o quarto do jogador e entraram no quarto do garoto. Omi sentou-se na cama observando Aya andar de um lado pro outro a sua frente, lhe dirigindo o mesmo olhar inquisidor, acusador, desconfiado, como se ele fosse a pior das pessoas do mundo e naquele momento Omi sentia que era a pior pessoa do mundo. Não estaria se sentindo tão envergonhado caso tivesse sido flagrado por uma platéia de milhares de pessoas, mas Aya... Porque logo ele?

"Por que? Por que, Omi? Por que você se sujeitou a estar com eles daquele jeito?", dizia o ruivo dentro de toda sua peculiar indignação.

'_Por que? Por que... Porque você não me quis... Porque me senti sozinho... Por que precisava estar com alguém pra não me sentir vazio, mas foi você quem eu quis desde o início... Aya.. Era com você que eu queria estar... Mas você nunca me entenderia_', Omi pensava, eram essas as palavras que tinha vontade de dizer ao ruivo naquele momento, mas silenciou-se, não poderia dizer-lhe isso jamais.

"Eu ainda não consigo acreditar no que vi", continuava Aya como num monólogo.

"Aya-kun, não sei por que você está se importando com isso agora. Pelo que sei você nunca se importou" respondeu o menino cheio de amargura '_Você nunca se importou comigo, nem_ _mesmo se eu iria morrer... Isso não faz diferença pra você'_, continuava pensando.

"Eu só queria entender o por quê", explicou-se Aya.

"Porque eu quis", disse Omi. Não podia dizer a Aya que não fora sua culpa, nem Ken nem Yohji haviam o obrigado a fazer aquilo, não podia nunca negar sua responsabilidade e culpar os outros por isso, tudo havia sido culpa sua e ele sabia bem disso. "Fiz por vontade própria, Aya-kun. Ninguém me obrigou... fiz porque gosto disso", respondeu como se cada palavra que dizia lhe arrancasse um pedaço de sua alma.

"Eu pensei que você fosse diferente, Omi", disse o espadachim num misto de frustração e indignação.

"Muita coisa poderia ser diferente, Aya-kun", balbuciou o menino '_Se não fosse por Ken talvez eu nem ao menos estivesse vivo hoje_', deixou que os pensamentos vagassem.

"Então você mentiu para mim quando perguntei se você estava apaixonado", disse Aya agora num tom mais baixo e menos agressivo.

'_Sim, eu menti! Eu estou apaixonado por você, Aya!!_', queria dizer, contar toda a verdade, mas se não havia feito isso antes, não seria agora depois de tudo que Aya tinha visto que iria fazer. "Mas eu não estou apaixonado nem pelo Ken nem pelo Yohji...", respondeu bem baixinho.

"Então você é muito pior do que eu pensava", grunhiu Aya saindo do quarto sem dar chance de Omi revidar qualquer coisa.

"AYA!! AYA-KUN!!!", chamou o loirinho sem sucesso. Fechou os olhos quando a porta se fechou com força, não evitou mais as lagrimas, o rosto se escondeu entre suas mãos e deixou que o choro viesse para curar tanto desespero. '_Aya.... O que eu faço agora_?'. 

Continua.... 

Suryia Tsukiyono / Março de 2003

suryiachan@bol.com.br


	4. Parte IV

Titulo: Encontros e Desencontros  
Autora: Suryia Tsukiyono  
Pares: : Aya x Omi, Yohji + Ken  
Classificação: Yaoi, Lemon, Angst  
Weiß Kreuz não é meu. São de propriedade de Takehito Koyasu e Project Weiß. 

* * *

Encontros e Desencontros 

Por Suryia Tsukiyono 

Parte IV 

Nos dias que se seguiram àquela inesperada noite um clima pesado se instalou na floricultura. Aya não dirigia a palavra a nenhum dos outros três, e toda vez que Omi tentava se aproximar dele, o ruivo lhe dava as costas e o ignorava completamente. Ken trabalhava se esforçando para suportar a presença de Aya, tinha vontade de dizer umas verdades para ele, dizer que ele não tinha o direito de tratar Omi daquela maneira, que se quisesse ter raiva de alguém que tivesse raiva dele e não de Omi, mas o próprio Omi o fizera prometer que evitaria qualquer conflito com Aya. Somente Yohji parecia trabalhar normalmente, agindo com se aquela noite nunca tivesse existido, manteve o bom humor e o sorriso maroto de sempre, Omi ao contrario mostrava um sorriso forçado a cada cliente que entrava na loja deixando bem claro o esforço que precisava fazer para se manterem juntos naquele ambiente. Ao fim do expediente Omi terminava de arrumar a loja e já estava indo para casa quando Ken apareceu.

"Precisa de alguma ajuda?", ofereceu o jogador tentando puxar assunto com Omi, pois desde aquele episódio em seu quarto ainda não tinha conseguido falar com o garoto. 

"Não, eu já terminei", informou Omi tirando o avental e fugindo dos olhos do jogador. 

Ken se aproximou de Omi lentamente tentando acariciar seu rosto. 

"Omi, eu tenho notado que você tem me evitado". 

"Não, Ken-kun. Por favor", disse o garoto afastando a mão de Ken evitando ser tocado. 

"O que foi? Por que você está me tratando dessa forma?", interpelou Ken surpreso com aquela reação. "Está magoado comigo porque menti para você sobre o Yohji? Ou é por que acabei colocando você naquela situação que... o Aya agora está...". 

"Não é isso, Ken", interrompeu o menino. "Eu só quero um tempo para colocar minha cabeça em ordem". 

"Não... eu estraguei tudo, não foi? Eu sou um idiota, se você não tivesse ficado comigo nada disso teria acontecido. Eu acabei estragando as chances que você tinha com o Aya. Você deve estar me odiando", Lamentava-se Ken desesperado quando foi interrompido por Omi. 

"Shiiiuuu! Pare! Eu não te odeio, não foi sua culpa. Alem do mais, eu nunca tive chance alguma com Aya, nunca fui bom o bastante para ele". 

"Omi, não diga isso", insistia o moreno se aproximando mais dele e observando de perto a lagrima solitária que escorreu pela face do loirinho. 

Aya apareceu na porta que ligava a loja a casa, se tivesse chegado alguns minutos antes teria ouvido parte da conversa, mas nem bem olhou para os dois e saiu rápido dali voltando para dentro de casa, já havia tirado suas próprias conclusões daquilo. Ao subir pelas escadas esbarrou no playboy que descia para chamar Ken, naquela noite eles haviam combinado de saírem juntos, Yohji havia sugerido que sair um pouco seria bom para eles se livrarem do estresse vivido nos últimos dias. 

"Ei!! Cuidado, Aya!!", bufou o loiro com o esbarrão de Aya, mas o ruivo nem lhe deu atenção, simplesmente subiu e se trancou no quarto. Yohji também não se deu ao trabalho de levar aquilo em consideração, resolveu deixar por isso mesmo e ir procurar seu amante, não queria estragar sua noite. 

"Ken, vai ficar aí a noite toda? Esqueceu que temos um compromisso?", avisou Yohji ao chegar na floricultura. 

"Já estou indo", respondeu Ken e depois voltou-se novamente para Omi. "Quando eu chagar iremos conversar sobre isso". 

"Você vai chegar muito tarde e eu vou estar dormindo", descordou Omi, a verdade era que não tinha nenhuma vontade de insistir em todo aquele assunto. 

"Certo, se eu voltar tarde não vou te acordar. Mas conversaremos amanhã sem falta", avisou o jogador dando um sorriso e saindo em seguida. 

Omi sentou-se na cadeira atrás de si e ficou ali, no escuro, sozinho, pensativo, refletindo e reconsiderando toda sua vida, chegou a pensar se as coisas teriam sido diferentes se Ken não o tivesse impedido de pular da ponte naquele dia, sabia que não seria diferente porque não haveria mais nada para ser vivido. Quando escutou o barulho do carro de Yohji saindo decidiu que era a hora de ir para seu quarto trancar-se nele e simplesmente desejar que aquele dia passasse tão rápido quando pudesse. 

Aya também estava deitado em sua cama analisando todos os acontecimentos, sempre desconfiara do relacionamento entre Yohji e Ken, e na verdade não dava a mínima para isso, mas não imaginou que Omi podia estar envolvido também e por mais que tentasse aceitar aquilo, não conseguia. O por quê? Nem mesmo o ruivo sabia. A única coisa que sabia era que as palavras ditas por Omi naquela noite não saiam de sua cabeça. 

"Não posso acreditar que ele faça isso porque gosta...", repetia Aya para si mesmo enquanto a imagem de Omi com os outros dominava completamente sua mente. 

A visão daquele menino com seu rosto tão doce e tão delicado agindo de maneira tão voluptuosa estava deixando o espadachim deveras perturbado. Ficava imaginando as coisas que Omi seria capaz de fazer. 

"Oh Deus... como eu posso estar pensando nessas coisas com ele?", recriminou a si mesmo por ter aqueles pensamentos tão pervertidos com Omi. Foi tirado de seus delírios quando ouviu os passos do loirinho subindo as escadas correndo, levantou-se e abriu a porta ainda a tempo de encontrar-lo no corredor. 

"Omi...", chamou o ruivo com sua austera voz. 

O garoto só interrompeu sua trajetória e fitou o ruivo meio apreensivo. Agora sempre era assim quando estava a sós com Aya, tinha medo das coisas que ele poderia lhe dizer, do quanto Aya ainda podia lhe ferir. 

"Venha aqui, eu quero falar com você", disse Aya voltando pro quarto e sentando em sua cama. Encarou o loirinho por alguns segundos, via como ele lhe devolvia um olhar cabisbaixo. Perdeu-se por um instante imaginando como alguém com aquelas feições tão delicadas, um rosto tão dócil podia ter um comportamento como o daquela noite. "Eu queria dizer que... eu não devia ter falado todas aquelas coisa que lhe disse aquela noite". 

Omi não sabia o que dizer, parecia que Aya estava tentando de algum jeito lhe pedir desculpas. 

"Eu não devia ter sido tão grosseiro, afinal não tenho nenhum direito de me meter na sua vida. Eu só...", continuou Aya. 

"Não, Aya. Está tudo bem. Vamos esquecer isso, fico feliz em saber que você não está mais tão bravo comigo", interrompeu Omi um pouco eufórico, só ele sabia o quanto havia sido difícil suportar o desprezo do espadachim todos aqueles dias. Mal podia acreditar que finalmente Aya o havia perdoado. "Está tudo bem mesmo, o melhor de tudo é saber que você se importa em como me sinto". 

Aya não tirava os olhos de Omi agora ali tão perto dele sentado em sua cama, misteriosamente atraído por aqueles olhos azuis Aya se aproximou um pouco mais. 

"Sim, eu me importo", concordou Aya avançando lentamente pra cima de Omi e tomando seus lábios num fervoroso beijo. 

Omi quase perdeu o fôlego com aquilo, mas Aya não parava de beija-lo, o garoto foi se rendendo lentamente aos braços do ruivo enquanto este continuava a aprofundar os beijos maravilhado com a sensação de saborear aquela pequena e suculenta boca. 

"Ahnn... Aya...", chamou Omi sentindo todo aquele calor percorrer seu corpo novamente, mas desta vez de um jeito mais intenso, era Aya quem lhe beijava, o beijo que há muito tempo almejava. 

Alguns minutos depois já estavam deitados na cama e Aya mantinha seu peso sobre o pequeno corpo de Omi que mal podia raciocinar direito sufocado pela avalanche de carinhos que o ruivo dispensava a ele. Aya foi despindo Omi de seu colete desvendando lentamente a pele alva do menino, mordiscou o pescoço macio e depois foi descendo pelo peito arrancando um gemido abafado de Omi. 

"Não se preocupe, pode gemer a vontade. Foi por isso mesmo que esperei aqueles dois saírem de casa". 

O mundo de Omi pareceu ter se congelado nessa hora, o que Aya queria dizer com 'Esperei eles saírem de casa'? Então aquilo havia sido proposital? Até o pedido de desculpas fora premeditado? Omi sentiu todo o corpo tremer nessa hora, não podia acreditar que Aya pudesse ter feito aquilo. 

"Pare Aya... por favor", pediu Omi tentando tirar Aya de cima dele, mas o ruivo ignorou continuando a capturar os lábios macios e acariciar todo o seu corpo. 

"Calma, não vai ser muito diferente de como é com aqueles dois. Só que ao contrario deles não gosto de fazer isso em grupo", disse o ruivo muito naturalmente. 

"Não!", recusou Omi fazendo força e conseguindo se levantar da cama. Sempre sonhara em receber o carinho de Aya, mas não daquele jeito, porque acima de tudo Omi o amava. Agora tinha certeza que o ele só o procurara interessado em seu corpo, interessando em ter o mesmo que havia visto aquela noite. 

Antes que pudesse se afastar Omi foi novamente agarrado por Aya e jogado na cama. 

"Por que você está tão nervoso? Você não disse que gostava?", relembrou Aya beijando Omi novamente."Eu também posso satisfazer você". 

"Não Aya... eu não quero!!", Omi continuava relutando. 

"Ahhmmm... Omi... Por que hein?", questionou Aya tateando o corpo de Omi com mais intensidade para desespero do loirinho. "O que você quer com isso? Hun? Um joguinho de dizer que não? Vai me deixar louco assim". 

"Não!! Pare!! Não estou fazendo joguinho nenhum! Eu não quero mesmo!!", insistiu Omi tentando novamente se afastar. 

A recusa de Omi enfureceu o espadachim por um instante, simplesmente porque ele não compreendia o porquê de Omi rejeita-lo. 

"O que foi? Que história é essa de que não quer?", interpelou Aya encarando-o serio. "Quer dizer então que você pode ir pra cama com aqueles dois, mas comigo você não quer?!" 

"Não é isso Aya... é só que...", Omi não sabia o que explicar, como poderia falar ao ruivo de seus sentimentos? 

"Então o que? Se não é isso então não há motivos pra tanta frescura. Vem cá!", disse Aya puxando Omi novamente e tornado a beija-lo, deitou-se rápido sobre ele e tirou o resto de suas roupas sem muito cuidado. "Isso mesmo, você é muito bonito, Omi". 

"Aya... por favor...não", murmurou o menino. 

"Você transou com o Yohji e o Ken... agora vai fazer o mesmo comigo", foi a resposta que o líder dos Weiss deu a Omi. 

"Ahh não vou não", refutou Omi quando aquelas palavras lhe cortaram a mente. 

"Por que não? Acha que não sou bom o bastante? Prefere aqueles dois, é isso?!!", gritou Aya furioso, a verdade era que estava morrendo de ciúmes de Yohji e Ken. 

"Não Aya... não é isso", descordou o loirinho assustado com aquilo. 

"Então vai me dar o que quero", e ao dizer isso Aya tornou a direcionar sua atenção para os carinhos no corpo de Omi". 

Omi continuou pedindo, relutando, mas nada adiantava. Aya parecia mesmo decidido a tê-lo em sua cama. O desespero de Omi tornou-se ainda mais intenso quando percebeu que se continuasse a recusar, Aya acabaria por força-lo a fazer aquilo e isso Omi não queria. Preferia concordar mesmo contra sua vontade do que esperar o ruivo lhe obrigar ou até lhe machucar. 

"Espera... Aya... Tudo bem.... eu... eu fico com você...", disse Omi respirando fundo. "Só tenha calma, temos muito tempo". 

"Eu sabia que você acabaria concordando", disse Aya diminuindo a agressividade das caricias. "Tem razão, não precisamos ter pressa". 

Omi relaxou na cama sentindo o peso do corpo de Aya sobre o seu, virou o rosto pro lado deixando o pescoço livre para as beijos e caricias do espadachim. Nessa hora Omi não conseguiu segurar as lagrimas que rolaram livremente por sua face, mas o garoto não deu um murmúrio se quer, iria chorar em silencio. 

"Larga ele, Aya!!", uma voz decidida invadiu o quarto de repente. 

"Que merda é essa??!!", grunhiu o ruivo contrariado voltando-se para a porta e deparando-se com um enfurecido Ken a encara-lo. "Saia já daqui!" 

"Não, não vou sair até você deixa-lo em paz", retrucou Ken com a ira em seus olhos. 

"Ken.... mas...", murmurou Omi reconhecendo a voz do jogador, mas o menino não se moveu. 

"Porque eu deveria deixa-lo em paz? Hun? Qual o problema nisso? Você mesmo já dormiu com ele, não é mesmo?", respondeu Aya sentindo-se o dono da verdade. 

"Sim.. Mas pelo menos ele não estava chorando enquanto estava em minha cama!", respondeu Ken com um olhar de morte para Aya. 

"Chorando? Mas...", nesse instante Aya voltou sua atenção para o rosto de Omi e pode ver toda a tristeza estampada naqueles grandes olhos azuis. "Omi... eu...". 

Aya empalideceu com aquilo, não havia reparado que Omi estava chorando. E agora ver olhos do menino marejados de lagrimas por sua culpa o fazia sentir-se muito mal. 

"Omi... eu... não sabia...", gaguejou o espadachim se afastando do chibi. 

"É Aya. Você não sabia.... como você também não sabe um monte de outras coisas", insistiu Ken. "Omi, quero que vá para seu quarto e não saia de lá até eu mandar". 

"Ken, por favor... não...", pedia Omi quando foi interrompido pelo jogador. 

"Não se preocupe, está tudo bem", respondeu Ken colocando Omi pra fora do quarto e fechando a porta. "Muito bem , Aya. Agora somos só nós dois..." 

"Não me interessa o que você tem a dizer, Vá embora!! Quero ficar sozinho". 

"Ah claro, não interessa, não é mesmo? Assim como nunca te interessou os sentimentos de Omi. Será que você não percebe o quanto você o magoa com suas atitudes?", prosseguiu Ken, agora era hora de dizer todos as verdades que estavam entaladas em sua garganta há muito tempo. 

"Do que você está falando? Você não sabe de nada!!", defendeu-se Aya sem muita paciência. 

"Você é quem não sabe. Por que? Por que você o trata desse jeito? Talvez se você deixasse de ser esse déspota egoísta você enxergasse o quando você faz mal a ele! Isso mesmo Aya..... você não passa de um grande egoísta!!", gritou o jogador com todas as suas forças. 

"Seu.... desgraçado!!", esbravejou Aya avançando pra cima de Ken e agarrando o jogador pelo colarinho. 

"Isso!!! Isso mesmo!!! Vamos, Aya!! Me bata! Me bata e me prove que eu estou certo!! Que você é um grande idiota!", gritou Ken encarando Aya raivosamente. 

"Droga...", Aya largou o jogador e voltou a sentar-se na cama. 

Omi já estava indo para seu quarto quando os gritos de Ken o fizeram dar meia volta, mas ao virar-se deu de cara com o playboy que também seguia para o próprio quarto. 

"Yohji-kun...", chamou Omi fitando o loiro. 

"Que cara é essa, Omi?", perguntou Yohji. "O que o Ken aprontou dessa vez?" 

"Ken-kun? Não ele não fez nada, porque?". 

"É porque ele saiu do clube dizendo que tinha que voltar para casa, que estava preocupado com você", esclareceu Yohji. 

"Bem... ele está no quarto do Aya...", respondeu o chibi meio sem jeito. 

"No quarto do Aya? Ahhh... então eu vou dormir", disse Yohji se espreguiçando. "Me acorde amanhã cedo que eu ajudo você, Omi". 

"Me ajudar? Me ajudar em que?", perguntou Omi confuso. 

"Te ajudo a arrombar a porta e retirar os corpo", sorriu sarcástico. 

"YOHJI-KUN!!! Isso é serio!", reclamou Omi contrariado com a piada 

"Eu sei, Omi. Não se preocupe eles vão se acertar", Yohji sorriu desarrumando os cabelos do menino, em seguida dirigiu-se calmamente ao seu quarto. 

"Yohji-kun...", balbuciou Omi e depois voltou ao quarto de Aya, parando diante da porta. 

"E então Aya? Será que agora você consegue realmente ver como as coisas são?", perguntou Ken se aproximando do ruivo. 

"Não sei do que você está falando", negou Aya, mas no fundo ele sabia e sentia-se mal com isso. Como não havia percebido que Omi realmente não queria ceder a ele? 

"Claro que sabe! Estou falando dos sentimentos de Omi", revelou Ken mesmo sabendo que o loirinho poderia nunca perdoa-lo por isso. Já havia se calado por muito tempo e não suportava mais vê-lo sofrendo, iria dar um basta naquilo tempo. 

"Sentimentos?". 

"Sim, sentimentos. Se você parasse um pouco de olhar para o próprio umbigo talvez notasse o amor que Omi sente por você... E então não vai dizer nada?", continuou Ken quando viu que Aya não mencionou uma única palavra sobre o assunto. 

"Eu não tenho que lhe dar explicações", disse Aya resoluto. 

"É claro que você não tem. Já que não se importa mesmo, a verdade é que você não liga para o Omi! Você não merece o amor dele!" 

Aya se levantou novamente muito irritado. "Mas é claro que eu ligo para ele! E por que você está se metendo nisso? Acha que gosta mais dele do que eu? Não gosta não". 

"É claro que gosto! Eu amo o Omi", respondeu o moreno. 

"Você diz que ama, mas fica com o Yohji a hora que quer. Me responda, Ken, você largaria Yohji para ficar com Omi", insistiu Aya, sabia que esse era o ponto fraco de Ken. 

"Você tem razão, Aya... Talvez eu não o ame, mas não era você quem estava com ele quando ele precisou de ajuda, não era você quem estava com ele quando ele tentou pular daquela maldita ponte!! Era eu!!!!!" 

"O que?!", perguntou Aya perplexo. 

"Isso mesmo... ele tentou se matar", respondeu Ken já duvidando se devia mesmo ter dito aquilo. 

"Mas... por que?", Aya não conseguia entender. 

"Por sua culpa, Aya. Por causa daquela maldita missão. Aquela que Omi saiu ferido e você quis deixa-lo para trás. Ele achou que não nos importávamos mais com ele e... Até hoje eu não consigo entender como você pôde ser tão frio e fazer aquilo", disse Ken sentando-se ao lado do espadachim. 

"Eu tive meus motivos para fazer aquilo", respondeu o ruivo. 

"Motivos? E que motivos foram esses? Não me faça rir. Aya", debochou o jogador. 

"Você vive dizendo que não me importo com ele, não é? Que não presto atenção nele, não é? Pois saiba que fiz o que fiz pensando no Omi". 

"Que historia é essa? Como podia estar pensando nele se você ia entrega-lo a própria morte?", indagou Ken sem entender. 

"Eu nunca duvidei que ele conseguiria se salvar sozinho, eu confiei na capacidade dele. Conheço Omi o suficiente pra saber que ele jamais se perdoaria por ter falhado em uma missão". 

"Mas que merda Aya! Será que você não pode deixar de pensar como líder pelo menos uma única vez?", disse Ken não compreendendo a explicação do ruivo. 

"Mas não estava pensando só na missão. Eu sei que isso afetaria muito a vida pessoal dele também. Omi possui um enorme senso critico e se cobra demais também, isso porque ele estar sempre tentando dar o melhor de si, e seria péssimo pra ele conviver com o fracasso, mas é evidente que se eu sentisse que ele não iria conseguir eu iria busca-lo e o tiraria de lá a qualquer custo", explicou Aya. "Eu só não imaginava que ele fosse entender isso como descaso da minha parte...". 

Ken ficou estupefato com a revelação, finalmente sabia o que levara Aya a agir daquela maneira e embora ele não concordasse e achasse que fora uma maneira muito estúpida de estimular Omi a conseguir se superar tinha que admitir que havia funcionado. Com isso Ken acabou revelando a Aya tudo o que acontecera desde então. 

"Meu Deus... eu fiz tudo errado. A verdade é que eu sempre o amei, mas achava isso errado, ele sempre me olhando com aquele rosto terno, inocente", lembrava o ruivo 

"Por isso você o ignorava, ignorando-o você também ignorava o que você mesmo sentia, acontece que Omi tem sentimentos como qualquer pessoa". 

"Agora eu sei, eu achei tanta coisa errada...", lamentava-se Aya. 

"Mas você ainda pode mudar tudo Aya, pode tentar fazer certo de agora em diante e se tiver que culpar alguém, culpe a mim, não a Omi". 

"Não, acho que tudo não passou de um grande mal entendido. Um grande desencontro", desabafou o ruivo 

"Sim, acho que sim, mas as coisas ainda podem encontrar seu devido lugar agora que você já sabe de tudo. Estou abrindo mão do Omi porque sei que ele te ama, mas eu juro, Aya, que se você magoar o Omi novamente eu volto aqui e arrebente a sua cara!", ameaçou o jogador. 

Aya não soube o que responder de tão atônito que estava com tudo aquilo 

"Bem, agora vou indo. Vou dormir, estou com sono", sorriu descaradamente para ele e foi abrindo a porta. "Omi? O que está fazendo ai? Eu pensei que tinha dito para você ficar em seu quarto", perguntou o jogador quando se deparou com a figura do loirinho quando a porta foi aberta. 

"Eu...eu...", gaguejou o menino. 

"Tudo bem, acho melhor você entrar. Você tem um assunto pra resolver", disse Ken puxando Omi para dentro do quarto. "Estou saindo fora. Isso já não é mais da minha conta", saiu do quarto e respirou fundo desejando realmente que tivesse feito a coisa certa. 

Aya e Omi se olharam sem saber por onde começar, havia tanta coisa para ser dita, alias os dois nem sabiam mais o que valia a pena ser dito. 

"Omi, eu...", balbuciou Aya. 

"Não precisa dizer nada. Eu estava ouvindo atrás da porta", disse meio constrangido. 

"Vem cá, por favor", pediu Aya. Quando Omi se aproximou o ruivo não se conteve e o abraçou, abraçou com todas as suas forças. Talvez aquilo simbolizasse a vontade que Aya tinha de nunca mais deixar Omi escapar prendendo-o para sempre em seus braços. Beijou o os cabelos loiros e o acariciou como a uma criança. 

"Aya-kun...", Omi jamais poderia decifrar o que sentiu com o calor do abraço de Aya, foi como se num único instante sua alma fosse lavada de toda tristeza e ele se sentia muito leve. "Gosta de mim, Aya-kun? Mesmo depois de ter te decepcionado tanto?" 

"É claro que gosto. Alem do mais você não me decepcionou", respondeu Aya. 

"Mas você ficou furioso comigo". 

"Minha fúria não era com você, era comigo. Eu estava com ciúmes e não queria aceitar isso", explicou o espadachim vendo finalmente o loirinho sorrir. "E você? Ainda gosta de mim? Mesmo depois de ter te magoado tanto?". 

"Sempre, sempre vou amar você, Aya kun", e dizendo isso Omi inclinou-se para o ruivo beijando-o com vontade, exigindo o carinho que sempre quisera receber, o carinho sincero. 

Depois de trocarem vários beijos cada vez mais profundos e caricias cada vez mais ousadas, Aya voltou a despir Omi, dessa vez com mais carinho, enquanto ia beijando e acariciando cada parte que desnudava de seu corpo. Omi dessa vez não conteve os gemidos de prazer que sentia com os beijos e caricias do espadachim, levou a mão até os cabelos ruivos o acariciando. Sentiu os lábios lhe percorrerem o corpo causando arrepios deliciosos, um tremor lhe invadiu ao sentir os lábios em suas coxas e subindo em direção a sua virilha numa tortura deliciosa, mas logo gritou quando seu membro foi lambido e em seguida engolido pela boca ávida que o levava a loucura. Aya sugou um pouco mais o membro e parou. 

"Quero você Omi", sussurrou o espadachim e em seguida começou a se despir. 

Omi se ajoelhou na cama e ajudou Aya a se despir beijando seu peito enquanto abria as calças dele livrando-se daquele empecilho, desceu beijando até chegar no sexo rijo do espadachim e começou a beijar e lamber arrancando-lhe gemidos de prazer, então engoliu o membro túrgido sugando-o com força, enlouquecendo-o completamente. Sentiu quando as mãos do ruivo acariciavam seus cabelos e forçavam um pouco mais sua cabeça, continuou com mais força ainda quando sentiu Aya lhe afastando.

"Assim eu não vou agüentar", disse Aya suavemente, "Eu ainda quero você".

Aya deitou Omi na cama olhando-o ternamente, passou o dedo pelos lábios sensuais e em seguida deitou-se sobre ele, foi se ajeitando entre as pernas macias e o beijou enquanto se posicionava em sua entradinha começando a forçar-se para dentro dela. Sentia seu membro ser engolido aos poucos até estar totalmente dentro dele, parou o beijo e começou a se mover lentamente saindo quase totalmente pra voltar todo pra dentro dele maravilhado com a sensação deliciosa de o estar possuindo. Adorou quando ele enlaçou seu corpo com as pernas e o abraçou também, começou a beijar o pescoço de Omi dando leves mordidas, arrancando mais gemidos do menino que já estava completamente extasiado de prazer. Continuou os movimentos e caricias mais um pouco até que parou saindo de dentro dele e o fitou com um brilho nos olhos. Omi o encarou meio confuso com a interrupção do ato tão gostoso.

"Fica de quatro pra mim, Omi", pediu Aya já sem conseguir controlar o enorme desejo que sentia.

Omi pôde sentir seu rosto queimando e corando rapidamente com aquilo, mesmo assim virou-se na cama atendendo o desejo dele, sentiu as mãos do ruivo lhe acariciando as nádegas e empinou um pouco mais o traseiro pra ele em um convite mudo, ao qual foi prontamente atendido por Aya, que novamente se posicionou e voltou a penetra-lo arrancando-lhe deliciosos gemidos. Acariciou-lhe as costas e o segurou em seguida pelos quadris voltando a estoca-lo, agora mais rápido se deliciando no corpo amado e tão desejado, mas aquilo não era suficiente queria dar muito prazer a ele, desceu uma mão ao pênis do menino começando a massageá-lo no mesmo ritmo recebendo com isso um delicioso gritinho de prazer. Deu um sorriso discreto e fez um movimento circular tocando-o todo por dentro, em resposta sentiu o corpo pequeno de Omi estremecer e logo depois o sêmen dele escorrendo pelos seus dedos, levou os dedos a boca lambendo-os, provando o fruto do prazer que havia proporcionado. Sentiu o corpo de Omi se contraindo pelo intenso prazer sofrido, não conseguiria se segurar mais voltou a estoca-lo mais rápido e num ultimo impulso se enterrou bem fundo nele deixando que seu sêmen o preenchesse também, deixou-se cair sobre o corpo menor fazendo com isso que se deitassem na cama. Sua respiração estava ofegante, mas mesmo assim beijava as costas delicadas de Omi. Levou a mão ao rosto dele o acariciando ternamente, sentindo a respiração dele se normalizar. Levantou-se um pouco e o fez virar de frente e novamente procurou sua boca pra mais um beijo, dessa vez mais carinhoso e profundo.

"O que foi?", perguntou Aya vendo o menino suspirar e depois se aconchegar em seus braços.

"Nada, só que ainda não acredito que perdemos tanto tempo, que fomos tão tolos", disse Omi e sorrindo carinhosamente para ele. "Mas estou me sentindo muito bem agora, até pouco tempo atrás eu pensava que nunca teria o carinho de ninguém. E agora eu sei que não é assim, sei que vocês se importam, você e Ken-kun também"

"Ken..", disse Aya franzindo o cenho. "Você gosta dele, Omi?".

"Gosto, gosto de um jeito muito especial. Mas não precisa fazer essa cara, é você quem eu amo", respondeu Omi gentilmente. "Você tem raiva dele por isso, Aya-kun?".

"Não, eu odeio dizer isso, mas tenho que admitir que aquele idiota serve pra alguma coisa. Até que às vezes ele faz as coisas direito".

"Como assim?", questionou Omi intrigado.

"Se não fosse por ele eu teria te perdido duas vezes, eu não sei o que faria se ele não tivesse te impedido de fazer aquela besteira, e também acho que devo a ele por ter aberto meus olhos sobre tudo o que estava acontecendo".

"Eu não estou acreditando no que estou ouvindo. Finalmente as coisas estão voltando ao normal", disse Omi feliz abraçando e beijando Aya carinhosamente. "Aya-kun, Eu te amo". 

"Eu também te amo, agora tenho certeza disso", respondeu Aya.

Enquanto isso Ken parou diante do quarto de Yohji, ainda tinha isso para resolver e definitivamente não seria nada fácil, julgava que o playboy devia estar com muita raiva dele e se fosse verdade Ken não poderia condena-lo por isso, sabia que agira muito errado com ele. Abriu a porta e entrou esperando encontrar seu amante dormindo, mas não foi exatamente isso o que encontrou.

"Ainda não está dormindo?", perguntou Ken vendo Yohji deitado muito à vontade na cama a observa-lo com seu jeito maroto.

"Não, eu estava esperando você chegar", respondeu maliciosamente.

"Como me esperando? Como você sabia que eu viria?", indagou.

"Você sempre volta, Ken", respondeu agarrando o jogador e puxando-o pra cama. "Não importa o que aconteça, você sempre volta para mim".

"Seu convencido".

"Não, sou apenas honesto, heheh. Você não consegue ficar longe de mim porque eu sou lindo, gostoso e irresistível", prosseguiu Yohji cheio de malicia.

"Yohji... Você não muda mesmo, não é?"

"Mudar? Duvido que você quer que eu mude, porque é justamente disso que você gosta em mim. É por isso que você me ama. Quando é que você vai colocar na sua cabeça dura que você é meu e que eu sou o único que pode te fazer feliz?", disse Yohji dando uma piscadinha para ele.

"A partir de hoje, Yohji. A partir de hoje as coisas serão diferentes", respondeu Ken.

"Que bom, agora...".

"Agora o que?", perguntou Ken curioso.

"Agora... cala a boca e me dá um beijo", disse Yohji tomando os lábios de seu amante pensando que desta vez não esqueceria de trancar a porta. 

FIM 

Suryia Tsukiyono / Maio de 2003

suryiachan@bol.com.br 


End file.
